


3. fejezet ~ Előkészület

by AbbyWinchester8379



Series: Masks [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, arisztokratacsaládbólszármazó!Cas, vadász!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379





	

** CASTIEL **

Ez az utolsó nap, hogy összeszedjem magam és felhőtlenül "szórakozzak" a fivérem és a nővérem közös partiján. Igazán barátkozom a gondolattal, hogy összeismerkedjek egy kedves lánnyal, aki később a feleségem lehet... Nem is mondott rosszat Gabriel: valóban igaza van... A holnapi alkalom talán majd megváltoztatja az eddigi életem: az utóbbi napokban érzett keserűséget esetleg felváltja a  boldogság, amit testvéreim arcán is látok párjaik mellett...

Igen, igen...

Ezt a gondolatmenetet kéne újra és újraforgatnom az agyamban, ha éjszaka nem forgolódtam volna szüntelen az ágyamban. Csak, hogy erre képtelen vagyok...  
Alig jött álom a szememre. Este állandóan a tegnapi eseményen járt az agyam... Bármennyire is akartam, sehogyan sem tudtam Őt elfelejteni. Ha meg mégis meglátogatott az álommanó, akkor is olyan álmot hozott, hogy azonnal kivert a víz, és rendkívül izzadtam, amire meg rögtön fel is ébredtem. Próbáltam azonnal másra gondolni, de egyáltalán nem ment. Így aztán megint gondolatörvénybe kerültem: ismét Nála kötöttek ki a gondolataim. És ez így ment egész éjjel: hol álmodtam Vele, hol meg ébren álmodoztam Róla...

Alig kipihenve fordultam a  fekvőhelyem melletti komódomon lévő óra felé.

 _Tizenöt perc múlva fél tíz -_ olvastam a számlapján lévő számokat - _Fél tízre a konyhában kell lennem - sóhajtottam._

Felkeltem az ágyamból. Magamra húztam a pólómat a nadrágommal együtt. Bevetettem az ágyam, és hogy egy kis reggeli friss levegő járja át a szobát, míg visszajövök, kinyitottam az ablakot. A folyosónk végén található fürdőszobába siettem, magamra csuktam az ajtót. Belenéztem a tükörbe és azonnal elborzadtam: álmos szemeim jól látható tanújelei voltak, hogy nem aludtam valami "jól". Azonnal megnyitottam a csapot: hátha a hideg arcmosás segít rendbe tenni az ábrázatomat. Megtöröltem az arcomat.

\- Na, még egy erős reggeli kávé és minden rendbe jön - mondtam az arcképemnek.

Kinyitottam az ajtót.

 - Jó reggel, Cas.

Megtorpantam a hang hallatán. Igaz, reggel volt, de ennek ellenére nem igazából számítottam rá, hogy találkozok bárkivivel is... Azt hittem, mindenki lent van a konyhában...

\- Öhm... Viszont, Michael - köszöntöttem Gabrielnél idősebb bátyámat, azzal elléptem mellette.

\- Reggeli kupaktanács! - hangzott Lucifer hangja.

\- Egy perc és máris megyek - válaszolt nevetve Michael és becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Levonultam a lépcsőn, a konyha felé vettem az irányt.

\- Jajj de nagyon megkeserülitek, hogy nélkülem rendeztétek le a holnapi partit - hallottam nővérem hangját.

\- Ugyan már, Anna. Csak egy kis formalitás történt - nyugtatgatta meg Lucifer az asztalnál ülve, mikor beléptem.

\- Csak egy kis formalitás, Lucifer? Csak egy kicsi? Most variálhatom át teljesen az összes tervemet... - akadt ki mellette Anna.

\- Szép jó reggelt! - köszöntem hangosan, mire egy kicsit elhalkult.

\- Neked is, Castiel! - üdvözöltek.

A kávés kannához vettem az irányt.

\- Nos, Balthazar. Most jól figyelj! Te is, Gabriel - fordult kisebbik bátyámhoz, miközben a csészémbe öntöttem az italt - És ne röhögj már, mint egy fakutya - tromfolta le, mire Gabe befejezte - Nem foglak megölni benneteket, mert nem viselném el, ha a két legkedvesebb sógornőm szíve megszakadna.

\- Aha, na persze... Gabriel, ezt megúsztuk - vigyorgott Annával szemben Balthazar.

Kinyitottam a szekrényajtót, elővettem a mézet és a fiókból egy kiskanalat.

\- Hehhee - nevetett Anna, majd komollyá vált az arca - Szeretnéd mi, Balthi? Hát csak hogy tudd: nem ússzátok meg. Majd egy váratlan pillanatban visszakapjátok... - szögezte le vörös hajú nővérem.

Merítettem egyet a mézből, majd a csészémbe raktam a kanalat. Visszaraktam a helyére az üveget és leültem Gabriel mellé. Michael is megérkezett.

\- 'reggelt.

\- Jó reggelt, neked is, bratyó - köszöntötte Lucifer.

\- Heló, tesó... Jujj, de félünk, Anna - viccelődött Balthazar. Eközben egy korty után leraktam  a poharam az asztalra.

\- Na, jól van, gyerekek. Most, hogy már mindenki megnyugodott és Anna se fog a közeljövőben gyilkolni, talán megbeszélhetnénk, hogy ma ki mit intéz - lépett be Apa.

\- Szia - fordultunk felé mindannyian, majd egy kicsit összébb húzva magunkat, helyet csináltunk neki is.

Apa szöges ellentéte volt Anyánknak. Annak ellenére, hogy ő is nagy múltú, kékvérű família gyermeke volt, nem volt annyira " _arisztokrata_ "- elvű, mint Anya. Elnézte, ha olykor-olykor nem viselkedtünk úr-úri nő módjára. Megengedte, hogy olyan dolgokat is csináljunk, amik Anyánk szerint " _nem illenek egy előkelő család tagjaihoz"_. Nem neheztelt ránk, ha húsz év felüli korunkban néhanapján még felülkerekedett bennünk a _gyermeki részünk_ , és apró kis vitáktól hangos lett az egész ház. Mihelyt Anya ráeszmélt, hogy előtört bennünk a gyerek, minden egyes alkalommal fogta magát és elment.

Körbe néztem. Nem láttam sehol sem. Valószínűleg már korábban távozott...

Apa kiöntött magának egy csésze kávét.

\- Nos. Akkor Anna, te és Lucifer a vendéglistát nézitek át... Michael, te Balthazar-ral a nagyterem előkészítését irányítjátok. Gabriel! - ült le az asztalfőre és tejet tett a kávéjába.

\- Igen, Apa? -  kérdezte mellettem Gabriel, aki kezébe vette a poharát és a szájához emelte.

\- Elhoztátok már Jacobson-éktól az öltönyötöket Castiel-lel? - érdeklődött tőle Apa.

\- Azt mondta Gloria, hogy ma mehetünk vissza - felelte, majd egy nagyot kortyolt a folyadékba.

\- Jesszus... Mi ez? - tette le fintorogva a bögrét.

\- Mi a baj, Gabriel? - fordultam felé a sajátommal a kezembe.

\- Ez... Ez mézes kávé - fintorogva nézett a pohárra - Atyaég, Cas! Te így iszod? - kérdezte csodálkozva, mikor észrevette, hogy rossz poharat emelt fel az asztalról. Beleszagoltam a kezembe lévőbe: rájöttem én is: ez nem az én kávém. Ez Gabriel agyoncukrozott fekete teája...

\- Nem tudom, hogy miért lepődsz meg rajta. Állandóan így issza - felelt helyettem Lucifer.

\- Azt én nagyon is jól tudom. De még nem hajtottam fel ennyit abból, amit iszik - csóválta meg a fejét rám nézve - Ha egyszer nem a tengernyi mézmennyiségtől fogsz meghalni, Cas, hát akkor semmitől sem - tette le elém.

\- Ezt éppen te mondod, Gabriel? Egy ember egész életében elfogyasztott cukoradagja sem lenne elég neked egy ízesítésre - szögezte le nővérem, majd egy jót nevetett - Ügyes vagy, Castiel - dicsért meg.

\- Én nem csináltam semmit sem, Anna. Egyszerűen csak véletlenül megcseréltük - adtam Gabriel kezébe a poharát.

\- Ahhh... Így már egészen más - "nyugodott" meg, mikor beleivott.

\- Na! Most, hogy mindenki megkapta a reggeli ébresztőt, talán jobb volna, ha el is kezdenénk a napot, mert rövid és még tengernyi dolgunk van - mondta Apa és az utolsó korty italát is elfogyasztva, felállt az asztalról.

 

* * *

 

 

** SAM **

Még mindig nem bírtam feldolgozni, hogy Jody tényleg azt kérte tőlünk, hogy menjünk el a holnapi eseményre...

 _Ez most komoly? Ez... Ez egyszerűen lehetetlen..._ \- mondogattam magamban párszor.

 _Hiszen az október 31-e... Halloween... Jess november 2-án halt meg..._ _Ez sehogyan sem fog menni... -_ emlékeztem. És igen, tudom: évekkel ezelőtt történt, de akkor sem tudtam megemészteni azóta sem. Az az időpont - a halála - egy olyan esemény volt az életemben, ami örökre belém égett...

Ezek pörögtek az agyamban, miközben az ágyamon ülve az ügyhöz kapcsolódó dolgokat böngésztem az interneten a motelszobánkban.

A következő pillanatban meghallottam az Impala motorhangját. Felegyenesedtem, kinéztem az ablakon. Dean a vezetőülésen ült,  éppen felvette a telefont. Visszafordultam a géphez.

\- Igen. Most érek vissza - lépett be Dean az ajtón. Füléhez szorította a telefonját, beszélgetett valakivel. A másik kezében egy tálcát tartott, amin két pohár volt.

\- Egy másodperc, kihangosítom - lerakta a készüléket az asztalra a tálcával együtt, és megnyomott egy gombot.

- _Szia, Sam -_ üdvözölt egy hang a vonal túlsó végén.

\- Jó napot, Jody - köszöntöttem a seriffet.

\- _Hogy haladtok?_

\- Az öltönyök már készen vannak. Ma megyünk értük - felelt testvérem, és nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak.

\- _Az nagyon jó, fiúk. Egyébként minden rendben van az előkészületekkel?_

\- Persze, minden. Miért, seriff? - kérdezte Dean, miközben elvette az egyik poharat.

\- _Kaptam egy jó ismerősömtől egy fülest - akinek megbízható kapcsolata van velük -, hogy nem fognak beengedni titeket a névre szóló meghívótok nélkül -_ tájékoztatott minket.

\- Névre szóló meghívó? - döbbentünk meg.

\- _Igen, sajnos az kell. Elég szigorúan ellenőrzik ott a belépőket. A múlt évben volt, akit visszautasítottak, mert nem volt meg neki belépéskor._

\- Akkor még ezt is el kell intéznünk, Sam - nézett rám Dean.

\- Igen - felelem, miközben Dean beleivott az italba.

\- _Ne fáradjatok vele, fiúk. Ha mondtok neveket, amivel álcázzátok magatokat, akkor én is el tudom nektek intézni -_ közölte a seriff.

\-  Rendben, Jody. Úgy biztosabb is. Wilkinson, Jonathan és Alexander - válaszolt Dean.

Ránéztem.

\- _Jól van. Akkor ezt elintézem délutánra. El is küldetem nektek._

 _-_ Köszönjük, Jody - válaszoltam.

- _Igazán semmiség, Dean. Akkor majd délután küldöm. Viszlát, fiúk._

 _-_ Viszlát, Jody - köszöntünk el a serifftől.

Dean befejezte a hívást.

Biztosan észrevette, hogy még mindig nézem, mert megszólalt:

\- Mi az, Sam?

Hiába... Még mindig nem volt egy halvány sejtésem se, hogy honnan szedhette a "neveinket". 

\- Honnan vannak a nevek? - tettem fel a kérdést.

\- A Wilkinson? - kérdezte, majd a másik kávét is a kezébe vette és leült mellém.

\- Igen az - bólintottam.

\- Jacobsonék honlapjáról - válaszolta, és lerakta poharat a két ágy közti éjjeli asztalra.

\- Micsoda? - hüledeztem, és a combomra tettem a gépem: beírtam a keresőbe a szabóság nevét.

\- Onnan van. Amikor megmutattad, akkor láttam meg.

\- És a keresztnevek? Azok is innen vannak? - kattintottam a honlap címére.

\- Azok nem - nyugtatott meg - Csak az első betűk voltak feltüntetve. A és J. Én meg kitaláltam az Alexandert és a Jonathant.

\- Oké. Azt hittem, hogy azokat is onnan nézted ki.

\- Nem, nem onnan. Csak a Wilkinson-t - kortyolt a kávéba.

\- És tudod, hogy kik ezek a Wilkinsonok? Azért nem ártana többet is megtudni róluk.

\- Kattints csak a "A szabóság története"-re - mutatott az oldalon lévő címre.

Rákattintottam. A következő oldalon lévő hosszú szöveg végigvezetett minket a szabóság alapításától kezdve a viharos időtartalmon át a virágzó időszakokig. Hosszas olvasás után végre ráleltem a Wilkinson névre.

\- "Öltönyeinket olyan nagy neveknek készítjük, mint például a Browns, a Mowers és a Wilkinsons. _Nagy megelégedettségünket szeretnénk kifejezni Judith és Gloria Jacobson-nak, akik tökéletesebbnél tökéletesebb öltönyöket készítenek évről évre._  Aláírás: _J. és A. Wilkinson, Wilkinsons Ügyvédi Iroda_ " - olvastam fel a részletet.

\- Ügyvédi Iroda? Ezek szerint ügyvédek vagyunk? - ragyogtak fel a szemei, és a kezembe adta a poharam.

\- Hát... Nagyon úgy néz ki - bólintottam, bár én nem nagyon örültem ennek... Elvettem a poharat.

_Nem hiszem el... Ilyen nincs... Ez komolyan már a Sors akarata. Bárhogyan is el szeretném felejteni, nem tudom... Mindig van valami pont az életemben, ami visszahúz Jesshez... De nem hagyhatom, hogy ezen agyaljak, miközben egy ügyön dolgozunk... Nem tehetem..._

 

* * *

 

 

** CASTIEL **

\- Mikor indulunk, Gabe? - kérdeztem a nappali kanapéján ülő testvéremet az ajtóból.

\- Hogy mi? - emelte fel a a telefonjáról a szemét.

\- Azt kérdeztem, hogy mikor fogunk indulni Lorihoz - magyaráztam.

\- Ja... - esett le neki a dolog nagy nehezen - Öhm... - nézett rá a kijelzőre - Úgy egy óra múlva.

\- Oké - feleltem, mire visszafordította a fejét - Addig a szobámban leszek.

Bátyám bólintott. Azzal ott hagytam: felrobogtam a lépcsőn és beléptem a szobámba. Miután bezártam az ajtót, kivettem a mobilomat a zsebemből. Tárcsázás közben leültem az ágyra.

\- _Jó napot kívánok, Wilkinson szabászat! Miben segíthetek?_

\- Szia, Gloria. Én vagyok.

\- _Cas? Tényleg te vagy az?_

 _-_ Igen, én vagyok - nevettem fel.

\- _Mi a baj?_

 _-_ Figyelj, Lori. Tudnál esetleg inkább egy fekete szettet adni nekem a kék helyett? Meggondoltam magam: a fekete jobban mutatna rajtam. Remélem, nem nagy gond...

\- _Nem, dehogy, Cas. Semmi gond. Megnézem, hogy mit tehetek. De szerintem nem kell aggódnod, lesz a méretedben._

\- Nagyon köszönöm, Lori. És még egyszer elnézést a variálgatásért.

\- _Ugyan, semmiség... Cas?_

 _-_ Igen?

\- _Szüleid tudnak a cseréről vagy Gabriel?_

\- Nem, nem is fognak előbb tudni róla. Majd csak Gabrielnek mondanám el.

\- Jó,c _sak mert akkor ha elintéztem, akkor ezt a számot hívnám vissza, nehogy megtudják._

\- Nincsenek itthon, csak én meg Gabe. Köszi.

\- _Rendben, Cas. Akkor intézkedek. Szia._

 _-_ Még egyszer kösz, Lori. Szia - köszöntem el.

Leraktam a hívást és sóhajtottam egy nagyot.

Pontosan tudtam, hogy Anya milyen vircsaftot fog majd levágni vasárnap délután, ha meglátja, hogy nem a "kirendelt" sötétkék zakóm van rajtam.

Viszont... Hogy teljes mértékben őszinte is legyek: egy cseppet sem érdekelt. Inkább választottam a lezserebb feketét, mint azt... És amúgy is... Sokkal jobban szeretem a fekete színt, mint a kéket. Hiába, hogy a szemem is olyan színű. Anya szerint a kék zakó"csak még jobban kiemeli a tengerkék színét"... Ő "beszélt rá", hogy abban legyek.

Azonban én nem fogok abban lenni, ha egyszer nem akarok... Akkor is mondtam, hogy nem venném fel... Mégis erősködött... Én meg jobbnak láttam, ha hagyok neki... Hááát... Hát majd nézni fog. Igen, tudom. Elfogja tölteni a pulykaméreg, ha meglátja rajtam a fekete zakót, de egy csöppet bántam meg, hogy kicseréltettem Lorival. Jobban áll rajtam a fekete...

Biztosan tudom, hogy Apa is mellettem fog állni ebben az ügyben. És a testvéreim is mind támogatni fognak... Anyának végre meg kell "tanulnia", hogy nem irányíthat mindent és mindenkit...

És... És...

Észrevettem, hogy hogy nézett rám Ő, amikor abban a kékben voltam... Mint egy baromra, aki nem tud öltözködni se... Igaz, hogy mosolygott, de a szemeiben látszott, hogy furcsálja rajtam azt a színt... Egyáltalán nem illik hozzám... 

 

~~~

 

\- Jó, rendben, Apa - hallottam a bátyám hangját az ajtóm előtt - Azonnal elindulunk.

\- Cas?

\-  Igen - kiáltottam.

\- Készülj, megyünk.

\- Oké, Gabe - mondtam, és letettem a könyvet az asztalomra.

Megnéztem az időt a telefonomon: háromnegyed órája hívtam fel, de még nem hívott vissza, hogy sikerült-e... Kezdtem aggódni, hogy mégsem tudta elintézni és ezért nem jelentkezett még.

 _Remélem, meg tudod oldani, Lori -_ gondoltam magamban és felvettem a kabátomat.

Ahogy a lépcső közepénél jártam, megszólalt a telefonom. Kihúztam a zsebemből és felvettem.

 _-_ Szia, Lori!

\- _Szia, Cas! Elnézést, hogy eddig nem jelentkeztem. Viszont nagyon nehezen, de sikerült lebonyolítanom a cserét. Valakinek pont egy olyan méretűre nem volt szüksége feketéből, mint amilyet neked választottunk a kékből. Szóval, ne görcsölj ezen tovább, sikerült._

\- Nagyon hálás vagyok, Lori. Köszönöm.

\- Castiel! Gyere, el fogunk késni! - robogott be az előszobába Gabriel - aki éppen a kabátját húzta fel -  pont akkor, amikor megálltam a lépcső utolsó fokán - Á, már itt is vagy - mondta, mikor észrevett.

\- _Most indultok? - kérdezte a lány._

 _-_ Igen.

\- _Akkor viszlát nem sokára._

 _-_ Viszlát, Lori - köszöntem el.

\- Lori? - kérdezte csodálkozó arccal Gabe a készülékre nézve.

\- Igen, ő volt.

\- Miért hívott? - kíváncsiskodott, és kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót.

Tudtam, hogy ezt fogja megkérdezni, de az őszinte választ majd későbbre tartogattam. Kiléptem az ajtón és megvártam, míg előveszi a kulcsát.

\- Csak felhívott, hogy mehetünk az öltönyökért - feleltem, miközben a zárat elfordította.

\- Vagy úgy. Hát... Akkor induljunk - rakta el a kulcsát és az autója felé vette az irányt.

 

* * *

 

 

**DEAN**

\- Jézusom, Dean. Erre nem is gondoltál?

\-  Nem, Sam. Egyáltalán nem - feleltem, miközben Babyben Jacobsonék felé igyekeztünk.

\- De akkor még azokat is be kell szereznünk... Valahonnan... - tűnődött el öcsém.

\- Nyugi, Sammy. Megoldjuk - közöltem vele, mikor megálltunk egy piros lámpánál.

_Ez tényleg nem jutott eszembe. Az egész  "felkészülést" romba döntheti, hogy ha nem sikerül beszereznünk. És hát akkor sutba vághatjuk az egész ügyet... Nagyon remélem, hogy..._

\- Egy kérdést fel lehet tenni Gloriának, nem? - zavarta meg hirtelen a gondolatmenetemet.

\- És mégis mit akarsz tőle megkérdezni, Sam? - csodálkoztam, és elindultam a zöld jelzésre.

\- Hogy nem árulnak-e... Ha meg nem, akkor hogy hol találunk... - morfondírozott el.

\- Felőlem megkérdezhetjük... Végül is egy próbát megérhet... De arra ne számíts, hogy én leszek az, aki felteszi. Te hoztad fel, a tiéd a megtiszteltetés - közöltem vele.

\- Oké, Dean.

A szabóság irányába vezető út maradékát csendben tettük meg. Negyedóra múlva beálltam az épület előtti üres parkolóhelyre. Leállítottam a motort.

\- Még mindig nem hívott a seriff... -közöltem félhangosan, mikor megnéztem a telefonom.

\- Biztos, hogy elég sok időbe telik elsimítani a dolgokat az ismerősével - csendesített Sam - Szóval nincs okod aggodalomra, Dean. Ha meg valami közbejön, úgy is értesít.

\- Oké, rendben, Sammy, csak legyen így... Utálok várni... Na, de bonyolítsuk le az ifjú hölggyel a vásárlást - biccentettem a bolt kirakata felé - aztán ráhangolódjunk a holnapra.

 

* * *

 

 

** SAM **

\- Jó napot, Gloria!

\- Á, Jonathan... És Alexander - üdvözölt engem is a pult mögött állva, mihelyt észrevette, hogy beléptem Dean mögött - Maguknak is, Uraim.

\- Lori? - hallottunk egy hangot a hátsó teremből.

\- Igen, Anya? - kérdezte hangosan a lány - Egy perc és hozom az öltönyeiket - fordult hozzánk - Addig nyugodtan foglaljanak helyet.

Leültünk a kanapéra. Dean telefonja üzenetet jelzett.

\- Maryanne-nék kosztümjén mit kell javítani?

\- Egy kicsit be kell szegni és fel kell varrni, de ezen kívül nincs semmi más, amit korrigálni kellene rajtuk - válaszolt a kérdésre, miközben hátrament.

\- Hmmm... - szólalt meg hosszas telefonnézés után a bátyám.

\- Mi az, Dean?

\- " _Ne haragudjatok, még nem sikerült. Az utolsó_ _simításokat intézem, de holnap kora délután már mindenképpen a kezetekben lesz. Üdvözlettel: J. M._ "

\- Óóó... Mondtam, hogy fog szólni.

\- Jó, igaz, hogy szólt. De még ezen is idegeskedni, hogy meg lesznek-e... Na, mindegy. Most úgy sem teh...

\- Itt is vannak - szakított félbe a lány, mikor visszaérkezett egy negyven év körüli, barna hajú nő társaságában a bebugyolált öltönyeinkkel a kezükben.

Felálltunk az ülőhelyről és eléjük álltunk.

\- Ő itt az anyám, Judith Jacobson. Anya, ők itt a Wilkinson testvérek. Jonathan  - mutatott Dean fele - és Alexander Wilkinson - .fordult felém.

\- Rettentő nagy megtiszteltetés számunkra, hogy személyesen is találkozhatunk Önökkel. Üdvözlöm - köszöntött minket.

\- Szintúgy, Judith.

\- Ez itt a magáé, Jonathan - nyújtott egyet át a testvéremnek a nő, aki egy fejbólintással elvette tőle - És ez pedig az öné, Alexander - adta a kezembe a másikat Gloria - Ez akkor így összesen száz dollár lesz.

Megszólalt egy dallam, Judith elővette a telefonját.

\- Elnézésüket kérem, ezt feltétlen fel kell vennem - emelte fel a készüléket, majd  az üzlet másik végébe indult.

\- Nagyon köszönjük - fizettem ki a kölcsönzési árat - Gloria? - kezdtem hozzá.

\- Igen, Mr. Wilkinson?

\- Egy kissé furcsa kérdéssel fordulnánk Önökhöz.

\-  Tessék csak, Alexander.

\- Véletlenül nem tartanak báli álarcokat?

\- Báli álarcokat? Mintha lenne valahol... - tűnődött el, és keresni kezdett a pult fiókjaiban.

Deant figyeltem. Mihelyt ezt észrevette, felhúzta a szemöldökét, majd a lány válaszát várva visszanézett rá.

Gloria végig kutatott minden fiókot, eredménytelenül.

\- Köszönöm, Mrs. River. Viszlát - hangzott Judith hangja, majd visszajött hozzánk.

\- Anya? - szólt Gloria az egyik polcon keresgélve.

\- Igen, kicsim?

\- Hol vannak az álarcok? - kérdezte az anyjától, majd felénk fordult - Pár napja teljes átrendezést végeztünk a boltban, és akkor tehette el anya más helyre, amikor éppen nem voltam bent - szabadkozott.

\- Nem olyan gyakran keresik, ezért nincs is kirakva. Hátul van, a raktárban. Egy másodperc és mindjárt viszem - hangzott Judith válasza, majd elviharzott.

Egy kis idő múlva egy asztalfiókkal közeledett felénk.

\- Itt vannak - rakta le a pultra.

\- Köszi - köszönte meg. 

\- Én folytatom Maryanne-ék ruháit, Lori.

\- Rendben, Anyu.

\- Még egyszer nagyon örvendek a találkozásnak - fordult felénk a nő -  Viszlát.

 - Viszlát, Judith - köszöntünk el tőle, majd visszament a hátsó terembe.

\- Milyenre gondoltak? - érdeklődött Gloria, és kutakodni kezdett az álarcok között.

\- Nem valami extrémre. Csak egyszerűre és elegánsra - válaszolt Dean.

Pár perc múlva kihúzott két dísztelen fekete színű álarcot.

\- Ezek hogy tetszenek Önöknek?

\- Tökéletesek lesznek, Gloria.

\- Rendben, akkor tessék - nyújtotta át a maszkokat.

\- Mennyibe kerülnek? - kérdezte Dean.

\- Ugyan, Jonathan. Maguknak ingyen van. Használják egészséggel.

\- Ó - csodálkozott testvérem.

\- Komolyan mondom - nézett ránk a lány.

\- Nagyon köszönjük -tettem el az "ajándékokat".

\- Igazán nincs mit.

\- Viszlát, Gloria - köszöntünk el, majd az ajtó felé vettük az irányt.

\- Viszlát.

 

* * *

 

 

** CASTIEL **

Hamarosan megérkeztünk Lorihoz. 

\- Na, nézd csak, Cas. Éppen indulni készülnek. Oda be is állhatunk - mutatott egy fekete járműre, aminek a hátsó jelzőlámpája jelezte, hogy működik a motor.

Hirtelen bizsergést éreztem a lapockáim környékén és hevesen kezdett verni a szívem. Alig hallhatóan szaporábban vettem a levegőt. Gabrielre sandítottam: szerencsémre nem vette észre a szokatlan jeleket. Visszanéztem az autóra, amelynek sofőrje hátrafordult.

 _Szentséges Ég... Ez nem lehet igaz... -_ mondtam magamban, mihelyt észrevettem, hogy a számomra legkedvesebb személy ült a volánnál...  Ő volt az... Még gyorsabb iramra kapcsolt a mellkasomban a szívem, szinte már zakatolt...

Nem vett észre engem, csak a hátratolatásra koncentrált. Amint egyenesbe került a kocsi, gázt adott: elhajtott. Gabe fogta magát, és beparkolt a helyére. Kiszálltunk az autóból.

\- Minden rendben, Cas? - kérdezte testvérem, amikor észrevette, hogy a kocsi oldalának támaszkodok.

\- Persze,Gabe. Minden a legnagyobb rendben van.

\- Akkor mehetünk is - azzal az üzlet bejárata felé indult.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** GABRIEL **

\- Szia, Lori. Megjöttünk!

\- Helló, skacok - köszönt nekünk a pult mögül.

\- Üljetek le, máris hozom - mondta és besurrant a raktárba. Helyet foglaltunk.

Néhány perc múlva visszajött a szettjeinkkel: két fekete színűvel.

\- Lori! - szóltam, miután hosszasan nézegettem a zakókat, amiket éppen csomagolni készült.

\- Igen, Gabe?

\- Ez biztos, hogy a miénk?

\-  Igen. Egészen biztos, Gabriel - felelte a lány.

\- Gabe! - szólt hozzám a mellettem ülő, vörös pólós Castiel.

\- Igen, öcskös?- fordultam hozzá.

\- Ez a kettőnkké.

\- De te kéket választottál, Cas.

\- Nem, Gabe - mondta határozottan - Felhívtam ma reggel Lorit, hogy cserélje ki nekem is feketére.

\- De miért, öcskös? - hanghordozásommal azt sugalltam, hogy nem értettem az indítékait. És ez igaz is volt...

Sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd felém fordult.

\- A saját magam ura akarok lenni. A saját elképelésem szerint szeretnék élni. És nem akarom, hogy Anya szabja meg, hogy mit viseljek vagy mit tegyek. Semmi szükségem rá, hogy mások irányítsák az életem. Sem ő, sem akárki más. Ugye megértesz, Gabriel?

\- Rendben van, Cas. Természetesen megértelek, teljes mértékben. De ugye tudod, hogy holnap emiatt veszekedni fog veled Anya? - kérdeztem tőle, miközben a pulthoz sétált.

\- Igen, tudom. De nem érdekel...

\- Én igazat adok neked és melletted állok, öcskös. Ezt remélem, tudod.

\- Tudom, Gabe - Lori felé fordult - Mennyi lesz, Lori?

\- A törzsvásárlói kedvezménnyel együtt száznyolcvanöt dollár - válaszolt Lori, miközben felálltam.

\- Köszönjük szépen - adtuk oda a pénzt - További szép napot. Üdvözöljük anyukádat. Viszlát.

\- Viszont kívánom nektek is. Átadom, fiúk. Viszlát - köszönt el tőlünk, mi meg az ajtón kilépve a kocsihoz mentünk.


End file.
